


Daughter of the Stars

by Starlithorizon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy was the luckiest kid she knew, because she knew that her dads loved her as much as she loved the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlivingGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/gifts).



> So! I still feel bad, after all this time, for not giving Martin and Arthur kids in my [Guitar Ties]() universe, and, uh, I may have rectified that here. Technically, this is an AU of an AU, so canon is negligible.  
> Whatever, I just love these boys.  
> In the "canon" of Guitar Ties, I'm not 100% sure where this fits in, just that it's after Arthur inherits everything. That's basically the only point of reference. And anyay, this is just a sweet and little thing, but there's a chance it'll be part of a sweet bigger thing? We'll find out.  
> Also, this is for EverlivingGhosts because a) she deserved a fluffy little thing, and b) she gave me the name and thus my character. So you can thank her, okay?  
> Wow, this is a lot of information for a drabble. Okay. I didn't expect that.

She shared a name with a galaxy, and she always thought that it spoke more about her than anything else in her life. Her name was Andromeda, Andy for short, and she hoped that she had inherited her love of the stars from her parents. They had, after all, named their daughter after the nearest spiral galaxy to the Milky Way. Surely their love of the brightness scattered across dark skies had been transferred to her through her DNA, like the shape of her nose or the frenetic curls of her hair or the colour of her eyes.

Andy lay in bed on the morning of her eighth birthday, studying the flecks of glow in the dark paint that formed stars the ceiling. They were all her favorite constellations, the shapes and stories she loved most dearly. Dorado the goldfish was beside Cetus the whale, which was next to Columba the dove. Hydra and Perseus danced above her head, and she smiled, thinking of the day she and her fathers had put them up. She'd dictated to her Pop where they went, since he was the tallest, and her Dad painted little red dots on the blue-black ceiling, tiny aeroplanes reminding her of the earth. The red dot directly above her face was G-ERTI.

She didn't often miss her birth parents, and she didn't often have reason to. Her fathers had adopted her when she was three, and they were her parents. They were her stars and her moon and her velvety black sky. She only vaguely knew anything about her parents, just a few things that had been in her file and tucked away into her parents' heads for when she asked. Usually, though, they indulged her when she wondered about the what-might-have-beens, and her Dad wove the sweetest stories. No matter who the stories were about, they loved Andy more than there were stars in the sky.

Today, though, on her eight birthday, as she looked at the sky her fathers had painted for her, she didn't miss her birth parents much. She wondered about them, of course, but they were just distant memories, bits and pieces that made her. She had two fathers who loved her so completely, and that was what mattered.

It wasn't long before there was a little knock on her bedroom door, likely checking to see if she was awake. Grinning, Andy sat up in bed and watched the door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she called, and the door swung open. Her Pop was first, crowing and cheering and wearing a silly hat. He had a trumpety little noisemaker in his mouth, a gift in one hand, and another silly hat in the other.

"Happy birthday, kid!" her Dad said, sidestepping Pop and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She grinned and nuzzled into the contact, throwing her skinny arms around his neck. She loved the way his red hair curled over her arms, like copper in the early light. Pop got closer and wrestling the hat on over her wild hair. With his free hand, he removed the noisemaker.

" _Haaaaaaaaappy biiiiiirthday toooooo yooooooou_ ," Pop crowed, waving his hands around to prompt Dad to join in. With a low chuckle, he did, hugging their girl even closer. When Pop _kept_ singing, though, Dad laughed a little louder and shook his head.

"Arthur, I think we're good," he said. "What do you think, Andy?"

Andy nodded exuberantly.

"Right-o, Skip! We have breakfast and presents downstairs, but here's something for right now!"

Pop presented the gift in his hand, wrapped in bright green paper and tied off with a white ribbon. She tugged on the end of the ribbon and tore off the paper, revealing a lovely book of myths from all over the world. The illustration on the cover was of Artemis crouching beside a fawn, holding out vibrantly red berries in her cupped palm.

"Thank you!" Andy cried, hugging both of her fathers.

No matter what anyone thought or said or did, she was the luckiest kid in the universe, with so many people who loved her like she loved the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, un Brit-picked... You know the drill!


End file.
